Scary-O
Scary-O is one of the soundtracks of "Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure". This song was written by Maxwell Atoms and Gregory Hinde. Song The song is performed by Billy and the Butt-tones as Boogey makes him to jump from the plank by shooting games at him with a gun loaded with spitballs. Boogey's crew provides the music. While Billy sings, Grim, Irwin and Mandy shanghais one of Boogey's deathboats, and successfully escape Boogey Bay. Lyrics http://wiki.answers.com/Q/What_are_they_lyrics_to_scary-o Lyrics Billy: Scary-O, Scary-O, I'm scared but not very though Scary scary scary-O I'm not scared from head to toe Well I'm scared not very though! I'm not afraid of a pointy sword if it's not me it’s pointing toward! I'm not worried I'll fall overboard and pop my head open like a gourd! Sailors: And pop his head open like a gourd? (Music starts) Billy: I'm not afraid of poisonous bugs if they don't show their ugly mugs. I'm not afraid of all of you thugs if I know all you really need are hugs Pirates: If he knows all we really need are hugs! Billy and the sailors: Scary-O scary-O I’m scared but not very though. Scary scary scary-O. I’m not scared from head to toe. Well I’m scared, not very though! Mandy: Grim. Let's beat it while they're distracted. Billy: I'm not afraid of big earthquakes as long as the ground doesn't shake, and I'm not scared of rattlesnakes if they don't bite but feed me cake! Pirates: If they don't bite but feed him cake! Billy: And I'm not scared of Horror's Hand but tell that to my freak-out gland! And I'm not scared I can't see land but I am kinda scared of being eaten by the band! (Drum solo) Billy and the sailors: Scary-O scary-O I'm scared but not very though. Scary scary Scary-O, I'm not scared from head to toe. Well, I’m scared, not very though! Billy: Well I’m afraid I'm not scared at all Sailor: Of being kicked or keelhauled? Boogey: My goodness he’s so brave and tall! Creeper: There's no braver boy I can recall! Mandy: I don’t know if I'm thankful or appalled. (Guitar and Vocal duet) Billy: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH I'M SCARY-OOOOOOOOOO I'M SCARY-OOOOOOOOO SCARY SCARY IM NOT SCARED NOT VERY THOUGH! SCARY-O SCARY-O I'M NOT SCARED AT ALLLLLL I’M NOT SCARED, I’M NOT SCARED! I COULD USE SOMETHING TO EAT! I'M REALLY REALLY HUNGRY! Sailors: SCARY-O SCARY-O I'M SCARED NOT VERY THOUGH Mandy: What is Billy doing? We need to get out of here. Billy: What do you mean what am I doing? Im singin, there's always songs in animated movies. Mandy: Get out of there or I'll give you something to be scared of! Sailors: Scary-O Scary-O Scary-O Scary-O Scary-O Scary-O I’m scared but not very though Scary scary scary-o, I'm not scared from head to toe Well, I’m scared, not very though (5x) I Trivia *If one pays attention to the lyrics, Billy is basically saying he's not afraid of things so long as they do not actually do what causes them to be scary. Ex: He claims to now be afraid of Earthquakes so long as the ground doesn't shake. He basically stated he's not afraid of Earthquakes if they're not actually occurring. es:Que Miedo Category:Songs